Do Widzenia
by Braila125
Summary: Pożegnanie jest bardzo trudne... Jednak to prędzej czy później musiało nastąpić...


**Kilka słów o tym, jak widzę pożegnanie Po i Tygrysicy w trzeciej części, kiedy Po odejdzie do Wioski Pand ze swoim ojcem. Proszę o komentarze :D**

* * *

\- Małpo, widziałeś gdzieś Po? - spytała, wchodząc do Sali Bohaterów, gdzie Małpa rozmawiał o czymś z Zengiem. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Pewnie pakuje swoje rzeczy - powiedział. Niemal wbiło ją w ziemię. Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Pakuje swoje rzeczy? Po co niby? - dociekała. Jakby sama nie mogła się domyślić. No przecież to oczywiste! Poznał swojego biologicznego ojca, dowiedział się o istnieniu Wioski Pand i na pewno pójdzie tam razem z nim, żeby zacząć nowe życie.

\- Idzie razem z Li Shan'em do Wioski Pand. Jutro z samego rana - odparł Małpa. Tygrysica tylko skinęła głową i wyszła z Sali Bohaterów, kierując się w stronę koszar. Dlaczego nic jej nie powiedział? Sądziła, że sobie ufają. Znaczy... ona na pewno mu ufała. Przecież i tak by się dowiedziała, że odchodzi, więc dlaczego najwyraźniej tylko ona nie miała o tym pojęcia? Odległość pokonała w ciągu kilku krótkich minut, więc po chwili stała już w progu pokoju przyjaciela. Nadal panował w nim straszny bałagan, ale większość przedmiotów już zniknęła, zapakowana do dość sporego plecaka.

\- Może mogłabym ci pomóc? - zapytała. Po odwrócił się gwałtownie, przewracając przy tym kilka garnków i drugą torbę, stojącą przy jego nogach. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na ten widok. Ten zaskoczony i zmieszany wyraz jego twarzy mówił tak wiele, a jednocześnie tak mało.

\- O, cześć Tygrysico. Ja eee... to znaczy... Jakoś dam sobie radę, dzięki - wydukał. Tygrysica patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym podniosła jeden z woków, leżący obok niej.

\- Daj spokój, w takim tempie nie wyrobisz się do rana, a musisz być wyspany. Przecież czeka cię długa droga - powiedziała. Nie wiedząc czemu, zrobiło jej się strasznie żal. Nie chciała, żeby wyjeżdżał, ale przecież nie mogła go na siłę zatrzymać w Jadeitowym Pałacu. Będą do siebie pisać i pewnie jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczą. Przecież wyprowadzka to nie śmierć...

\- Małpa ci powiedział? - domyślił się panda. Skinęła głową, a uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy.

\- Wolałabym dowiedzieć się tego od ciebie - przyznała. Po pomasował się delikatnie po karku, wyraźnie zakłopotany, uśmiechając się przy tym sztucznie i niepewnie. Zawsze skrywał pod nim swoje prawdziwe emocje. Usiłował zgrywać twardziela.

\- Taaak, no wiesz, jakbym cię spotkał, tobym ci powiedział, ale chyba trenowałaś, nie chciałem przeszkadzać - powiedział. Tygrysica uniosła brew i spojrzała na niego w ten swój łagodny sposób, przez który zawsze czuł potrzebę wygadania się przed nią.

\- Po - dodała. Panda odchrząknął. Zawsze wymawiała jego imię w taki sposób, że po prostu nie potrafił się jej sprzeciwić.

\- Jakoś... nie wiem, nie potrafiłem ci tego powiedzieć - przyznał. Uniosła nieco brew.

\- A to dlaczego? - spytała.

\- Rany, no bo... Cieszę się, że mogę wreszcie poznać inne pandy, że znalazłem swojego biologicznego ojca, ale... - wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć dalej. Starał się unikać jej wzroku jak tylko mógł, bo od razu wyciągnęłaby z niego CAŁĄ prawdę samym spojrzeniem.

\- Ale?... - zachęciła go. Zauważyła jego dziwne zachowanie i nieco ją to zdziwiło. Robił tak wtedy, kiedy chciał coś przed nią ukryć lub kłamał. Po westchnął.

\- Ale wychowałem się tutaj. To tutaj nauczyłem się kung fu, tutaj mam ojca, który mnie wychował, mam przyjaciół i całe swoje życie. Ciężko mi to rzucić.

Ledwo powstrzymała się od wykrzyknięcia "No to tu zostań! Zostań w Pałacu razem z nami! Zostań ze mną...". Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić. Po miał prawo odejść, jeżeli tego chciał. Podjął decyzję. Jest dorosły.

\- I co to ma wspólnego z tym, że nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - drążyła.

\- Eee... - zaczął nerwowo stykać ze sobą palce obu rąk i co chwilę je wyginać i ściskać na różne sposoby.

\- Zostaw, bo sobie je połamiesz - powiedziała stanowczo, ale łagodnie, chwytając jego złączone dłonie wolną ręką. Panda spojrzał na nią z lekka zaskoczony.

\- No co ty, nie mam aż tyle siły - spróbował zażartować, ale wyraźnie mu to nie wyszło. Jednak napotykając jej spojrzenie odchrząknął, wiedząc, że nie ma co uciekać od odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie. - No bo... Nie wiem, po prostu... Nie potrafiłem. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać. Pozostałym było dużo łatwiej powiedzieć, że odchodzę, ale z tobą jest inaczej. Znaczy, jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, a oni też są moimi przyjaciółmi, ale tylko ty potrafisz bezbłędnie zgadnąć jak się czuję w danej chwili. Znasz mnie jak nikt inny i wiem, że mogę ci powiedzieć wszystko. Dlatego ciężko było mi to powiedzieć. Będę tęsknić za naszymi rozmowami, treningami...

Może ktoś inny mało zrozumiałby z tego niewyraźnego bełkotu, ale ona doskonale wiedziała, o czym mówił. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i przeniosła rękę z jego dłoni na ramię.

\- Rozumiem, Po. Też będę za tym tęsknić, ale przecież twój wyjazd nic nie zmieni. Nadal będziemy przyjaciółmi. A za rozmowy mogą posłużyć nam listy. Może to nie to samo, ale zawsze.

Panda uśmiechnął się, słysząc, że nie jest zła, a nawet przyznała, że będzie za nim tęsknić! Nie spodziewałby się tego, chociaż wiedział, że uważa go za przyjaciela.

\- Dzięki, Tygrysko.

Tygrysica skinęła lekko głową i puściła jego ramię. Przez chwilę stali tak, patrząc na siebie nawzajem, po czym liderka Potężnej Piątki ponownie zaproponowała mu pomoc w pakowaniu. Tym razem się zgodził. Powspominali kilka wspólnych chwil, wpadek, misji, Po opowiedział kilka dowcipów, na które ona reagowała tylko szerokim uśmiechem. Takie rozmowy były najlepsze. Skończyli blisko godzinę później, ale rozmawiali o wiele dłużej, siedząc w pokoju pandy z kubkami z herbatą, którą Po zaparzył jeszcze w czasie pakowania. Taka ich ostatnia rozmowa. Uświadomili sobie ten fakt dość późno. Wszyscy chyba położyli się już spać, tylko oni nadal rozmawiali nieco przyciszonymi głosami. W pewnym momencie zamilkli, orientując się, jak jest już późno.

\- Powinieneś już dawno spać, jeżeli macie zamiar wyruszyć z samego rana - powiedziała. Po machnął na to ręką.

\- Jakoś się zwlokę z łóżka - stwierdził. Tygrysica jednak już się podniosła i skierowała do wyjścia.

\- Musisz być wyspany - upomniała go, a on uśmiechnął się blado i wstał.

\- Wiesz, że to mogła być nasza ostatnia taka rozmowa? - spytał. Tygrysica zatrzymała się i odwróciła, patrząc na niego z żalem w oczach.

\- Wiem - przyznała z niejakim trudem. Przyzwyczaiła się już do jego obecności w pałacu. Jak to teraz będzie wyglądać? Jak dawniej? Czy będzie w stanie wrócić do swojego starego trybu życia?

Po natomiast, nie zastanawiając się długo nad tym, co robi, podszedł do niej i przycisnął ją mocno do siebie. Zaskoczona najpierw zesztywniała, ale zaraz potem przypomniała sobie, że i tak nikt ich nie widzi, a on niedługo odchodzi i to mogła być ostatnia okazja, żeby się do niego zbliżyć, więc odwzajemniła uścisk, wtulając policzek w jego ciepłe, miękkie futro.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknić, Tygrysico -powiedział. Ta przymknęła oczy, powstrzymując zbierającą się w nich wilgoć.

\- Ja za tobą też, Po. Uważaj tam na siebie - odparła. Usłyszała jego urywany, nieco wymuszony śmiech.

\- Pewnie. Tobie raczej nie muszę tego mówić. Potrafisz o siebie zadbać.

Po dłuższej chwili odsunęli się od siebie i uśmiechnęli słabo, wręcz z musu, po czym Tygrysica cofnęła się o kilka kroków, otwierając drzwi.

\- Dobranoc, Po - rzuciła na odchodne i wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając go w nim samego.

\- Dobranoc, Tygrysko - odparł już do zamkniętych drzwi, po czym rzucił się na łóżko z cichym westchnięciem. Naprawdę będzie mu tego brakować. I to bardzo.

Ta noc była ciężka dla obojga. A jeszcze cięższy był poranek, kiedy padały ostatnie słowa pożegnania, kilka wymuszonych uśmiechów i łez ze strony kilku członków Potężnej Piątki. Mistrz Shifu dał mu kilka ostatnich rad, po czym wszyscy ukłonili się sobie w tradycyjny sposób. A potem Po spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół po raz ostatni.

\- Do zobaczenia, ekipo - powiedział, odwrócił się, chwycił swoje rzeczy i ruszył wraz ze swoim ojcem w dół pałacowych schodów. Kilkanaście minut później zniknął im z oczu i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Każdy oprócz Tygrysicy, która długo jeszcze stała, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym widziała go po raz ostatni.

\- Już mi cię brakuje - powiedziała cicho. W tym samym momencie zawiał wiatr. Kiedy Po, będący już prawie poza granicą wioski, poczuł jego muśnięcie na policzku uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nie wiedzieć czemu skusiło go wypowiedzenie kilku słów.

\- Mi ciebie też.

I również nie wiedzieć czemu i ona się uśmiechała, jakby wyłapując jego odpowiedź wśród szmeru wietrznego listonosza.


End file.
